


The Lion's Heart

by Ainsleigh_Pauline



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-25 14:48:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12038157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ainsleigh_Pauline/pseuds/Ainsleigh_Pauline
Summary: Full Story too "Gentle His Lion Heart" has FINALLY arrived!No one is quite certain how the Lord and Lady of the Rock truly met, some say they first laid eyes upon one another at their wedding while others say the odd pair had a long lasting love affair leading up to the wedding (though this has been thought to be rumors due to how young Lady Lannister had been before the marriage) Though we do know the two’s marriage contract came about to King Robert I and Lady Lannister’s father, Eddard Stark. The pair were best of friends having been fostered and raised together and King Robert was seeking to find a suitable wife for the Lord of the Rock whom had been widowed since his first wife’s death.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> It is finally here! After much technical difficulties I bring you, the beginning of the full story too Gentle His Lion Heart, while the full story is called The Lion's Heart. Don't worry same setting and characters!

**History of the Lord and Lady of the Rock**   
**Written by Maester Tarly**

**Prologue**

_No one is quite certain how the Lord and Lady of the Rock truly met, some say they first laid eyes upon one another at their wedding while others say the odd pair had a long lasting love affair leading up to the wedding (though this has been thought to be rumors due to how young Lady Lannister had been before the marriage) Though we do know the two’s marriage contract came about to King Robert I and Lady Lannister’s father, Eddard Stark. The pair were best of friends having been fostered and raised together and King Robert was seeking to find a suitable wife for the Lord of the Rock whom had been widowed since his first wife’s death._

_The descendants of the Lord and Lady Lannister have found the original correspondent between King Robert and Tywin Lannister (the correspondent between King Robert and Eddard Stark can be found in the third section) as well as the marriage contract. The original correspondent between Tywin Lannister and King Robert have been included below:_

**_“To the Lord of Casterly Rock and my friend, Tywin Lannister,_ **

**_Jon Arryn has recently brought it to my attention that you are still without a wife, a suitable woman to help run that Rock of yours. As your King and friend, I decided to look into the eligible women throughout the Kingdom and I must admit I originally came up short; for only a certain woman could handle a Lion such as yourself. Then I stumbled across the perfect woman for you, with the help of our lovely Queen, Lyanna._ **

**_She has suggested her very own niece, Lady Sansa Stark, who has just passed her ten and fourth year; I have personally reached out to Ned Stark and after some convincing I was able to secure her hand for you. The Queen and I had already planned too visit her brothers and the North in a fortnight, you shall join us on our journey North—“_ **

_Unfortunately, the rest of the letter appears to have been destroyed after many years. While we don’t know what the rest of the letter says and we don’t have Tywin’s response, we are able to assume Tywin followed his King North. There are eyewitness accounts that back this up, yet we can not tell if it is from a reliable source or not, so we have decided to not add it to this book._

  
**TxS**

Sansa had been dressed in her best, a new gown in fact that had been created in her future husbands house colors of red and gold; she had not a clue how much it had cost, but she could assume a very nice sack of coins. Though Sansa knew not to worry for she was about to marry into the richest family in the entire Kingdom, behind the King and Queen of course! Mother had smiled prettily at her when she took in Sansa in her new gown whilst Father had stood with his arms crossed and a peculiar look across his usually stern face; Mother had brushed him off and quickly directed Sansa back to her appearance, her hair truly and Sansa had convinced Mother to leave her hair down in the waves of fire down her back.

Her parents had left her alone in the dark, cool hall of Winterfell as they greeted the guest outside, the royals along with their own children and her own betrothed; Sansa felt her stomach tighten and bubble as she was left waiting in the silent hall for Father refused that Lord Lannister and Sansa should meet in front of a crowd. Though she knew it was not ladylike, Sansa couldn’t stop herself from pacing the hall as she twiddled her fingers whilst staring at the various Stark blue and grey banners that graced the otherwise plain hall and tried to envision herself in a brightly lit hall of red and gold as Lion’s covered every inch of the infamous Casterly Rock.

“Oh!” Sansa turned suddenly as the heavy doors were opened and a tall man walked through the doors, his hands folded behind his back and he looked out of place in the dark hall in his fine gold and bright red doublet whilst his golden-grey hair was cropped short. Sansa hurried into a curtsey and was left shaking as she stared at his shiny, leather boots until he held his hand out her for assistance; Sansa rose slowly as she took in her soon-to-be-husband and found herself blush brightly.

He was clearly older due to the fine lines around his eyes and his greying hair, but he was toned and stood tall _‘towering over her truly and Sansa was exceptionally tall for her age!’_ as his emerald green eyes scanned over her own face and form, he was dressed richly and he exuded confidence and truthfully he scared her, quiet and seeming uninterested in the young girl whom done everything to look pleasing for him.

“My Lord, it is an honor to finally meet you and I am looking forward for our wedding day. It is a great honor to be your wife and I hope to make you happy…” Her words trailed off as she saw they had little to no effect on the apathetic man; she suddenly felt silly in the fine gown and her curtsies seemed to only displease him and she was lost on what else to do.

“It is a pleasure to meet you as well, Lady Sansa…your Aunt has told me much about you since we began to journey North.” His words sounded rehearsed and he simply bowed to her before proffering his arm which she quickly took as he began to led them out of the dark hall and towards sounds of laughter and merriment, surely the feast to honor the royals and Sansa’s own wedding announcement.

As the door opened all merriment died as the North’s ‘Winter Princess’ came in arm-in-arm with the Great Lion, Tywin Lannister whom looked displeased as he turned his nose up to the people, stiffly guiding the girl towards the dias with her parents and the royals. The Northern mens hackles were raised at what they viewed a snub too not only themselves, but their own ‘Winter Princess’ whom was a true lady of the North and far to good for the older and cruel Lion.

Tywin had been unimpressed since he’d ridden into the gates of Winterfell, but he couldn’t deny the stirring in his stomach when the girl had turned suddenly once he’d entered that dark hall; even with the shadows he was able to see the girls beauty with her fiery red hair that tumbled around her like the waterfalls at Casterly Rock and the gown she wore while plain was the exact Lannister shades. Tywin would be lying if he said seeing the young girl in his colors hadn’t caused a stirring perhaps even lower than his stomach and when she’d opened her rose petal lips, her voice sounded like twinkling bells as she recited her own lines that Lady Catelyn had probably fed to her.

“Lord Tywin, would you do me the honor of a dance?” Tywin had been snapped out of his revere at her twinkling voice and he bit his tongue, her wide blue eyes pleading with her to say yes, yet he hated dancing and simply shook his head.

The way her blue eyes crumbled made him swallow the lump that had suddenly formed in his throat and he forced himself to turn away, the sound of blood rushing to his head muted the world around him and only a harsh pat on his shoulder made him turn and see Robert looming over him with a joyous smile across his lips.

“Tywin! How could you deny this beautiful girl? I must say, if you do not dance with her, I will have to take her for a _spin_ myself.” Tywin felt his hands grip the arm of his chair tightly and he felt himself stand before he’d even registered that he’d risen to the King’s baiting; his hand held out towards the young girl who happily slipped her hand into his and dragged him down towards the crowded dance floor.

**TxS**

Lyanna sat in a plush chair with one hand on her boisterous husbands arm who shook from laughter at whatever Ned was telling him while the other held a goblet of strong, Northern wine; she sipped delicately whilst keeping an eye on Robert’s own consumption though she was more concerned with the couple that had been twirling on the dance floor for multiple songs.

Lyanna had been the one that had pushed Robert to go make Tywin dance with her niece, his future bride, knowing how important it would be for the two too bond over something before Sansa was left standing in nothing but a shift as she fulfilled her duty as a wife. She wanted more for her sweet niece, Sansa was nothing like her youngest niece Arya…Arya was wild much like Lyanna herself whilst Sansa was a perfect lady with poise and sweet manners, she needed a strong yet gentle husband who could guide her into her womanhood.

She would never deny that she wanted Tywin and the whole Lannister brood under her thumb too keep mainly Cersei in check, but she also knew that Tywin could be a good husband especially from the rumors she’d heard of how gentle he was with Joanna…Sansa would outlive Tywin _‘pray to the Seven, as long as she does not pass in the childbed’_ and her children would inherit the Rock whilst Tywin’s first children would be left with nothing but their last name and frankly, Lyanna wanted Cersei to know that _she_ had lost.

She had to force herself from spitting out a sip of wine when she saw something that she’d never expected to see from the Great Lion himself, her grip on Robert’s arm became ironlike and he turned fro his conversation quickly too check on his lovely wife.

“Lya, what is it?” Robert was ready to attack whomever had upset his sweet wife and his fear didn’t settle when Lya turned to him with a shocked look upon her beautiful face, she leaned closer towards him and whispered in his ear.

“Love, look at our Winter Girl and the Lion…” Lyanna was almost sitting in her husbands lap as they both glanced towards the dance floor where they spotted the couple dancing close together, Tywin twirling the small girl around as her twinkling laughter floated gently towards the dias, but the most shocking part was the very tiny smile that twitched at Tywin’s lips whenever the girl was back into his arms.

“Well, my dear wife, it seems you found someone to tame our Lions.” Robert whispered delicately in her ear before kissing her cheek, Lya’s laughter echoing in his ears as she teased him about his scruffy beard that tickled her cheek. He simply wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her onto the dance floor, her protesting the whole way as she _dreaded_ dancing and even though she was absolutely dreadful at it, Robert loved her even more for it.

**TxS**

_Lord and Lady Lannister became married in early Spring, apparently only a fortnight since the Royal party and Tywin had arrived at Winterfell. It was said that Lord Lannister and Lady Lannister started off as cool towards one another and that they didn’t come to truly care for another till after the birth of their first child, but diary entries written in Queen Lyanna’s hand suggests otherwise, that Lady Lannister’s father would have never allowed the wedding to go forth had Lady Lannister not pressed for it herself (Queen Lyanna’s journal entry collection can be found Section 10 of **The History of King Robert Baratheon I and Queen Lyanna Baratheon I**  along with the royal pairs entire history) Whilst Queen Lyanna’s journal entires may simply try to favor her own House’s ambition, she writes fondly of her niece and it is my conclusion that the pair had grown to care for one another quite early on, though certainly not any love affair._

_Details of the pairs wedding can be found in the next section whilst the rest of this shall cover Lady Lannister’s dowry and the great finances of Casterly Rock and Tywin Lannister whom built his House back up from ruin after his philandering father, Lord Tyto’s Lannister who could be found in the arms of mistresses and in those mistresses arm, the money of Casterly Rock. Thanks to the marriage between Lord and Lady Lannister, the amount of grain given was 30 bushels, 200 Gold Dragons as a dowry, an personal retinue for Lady Lannister of 15 men and women, a steel master…….._

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the positive feedback thus far and I hope you all enjoy the second chapter!

_The Stark’s treasury books wrote of an expense for over twenty gold dragons with the description including silks, gold, new shoes and various other womanly garments which has been concluded to being primary Lady Lannister’s wedding garments whilst the other cost going towards The Stark’s family wedding attire. This expense was one of the greatest on the Stark’s book for the year and seems to have been a heavy burden for the family to bear yet a few months after the wedding expense they were gifted over fifty gold dragons presumably from Lady Lannister for reasons unknown; though it must have been allowed by Lord Lannister who controlled the Lannister finances._

_The rest of the wedding appears to have been paid in full by Lord Lannister himself, which was very out of customs…the brides family was to pay for the entire wedding procession yet something obviously changed for Lord Lannister. Not only did Lord Lannister pay for the wedding, he also paid for a wedding celebration once the couple arrived at Casterly Rock which was even more lavish than the one they threw whilst still in Winterfell._

_The marriage was not all happy though, for the night after the bedding, it is said Lord Stark ripped the bedding off Winterfell’s wall when he came upon the bloodied sheet. Rumors surrounding this event said Lord Lannister had a servant hang the bloodied sheet to prove he was still ‘virile’ and the moment Lord Stark laid eyes upon it he became enraged at the apparent ‘slight’ towards his daughter and sought out Lord Lannister. What happened afterwards is not known, nor if the story itself holds any weight, but a day after the bedding the royals and the new Lord and Lady Lannister left for their perspective homes._

**TxS**

Tywin sighed as he once again flexed his hands before wrapping them around themselves, guest chatter filled the outdoor scenery where the wedding was being held; he’d found himself forced into the Northern customs with a promise from the King that he shall have his Southron wedding once he has stepped foot back in Casterly Rock. Tywin forced himself to not sigh at his utter impatience when the guest suddenly became deathly quiet and Tywin felt himself suddenly holding his breath as his brides family descended down the make-shift aisle, all dressed in their finest of Stark grey and blue and even their other daughter, the dreadful girl named Arya looked like a lady for once. He locked eyes with Catelyn and simply inclined his head ever so slightly at the woman who looked too much like his bride and was ever a mother wolf, the last to walk down before Sansa was the King and Queen who were each dressed far finer than anyone else with Robert in a black and yellow ensemble, a black bear fur draped over his stocky shoulders whilst he guided Lyanna down the aisle gently who was dressed in a fine gown of dark blue and her own maiden cloak from her wedding to Robert dropped warmly over herself.

He felt his breath suddenly catch in his throat when she came into view, a spectacle of pure white and delicate gold with a snow white fur cloak draped around her with the Stark grey emblem embroider into the soft fabric. She smiled widely at him as a dark blush cover her porcelain cheeks, matching her curly red hair pulled away from her face and swept into a silken wimble while the rest flowed down around her like a curtain; she held Ned’s arm tightly as she made her way towards Tywin who found himself finally able to swallow the lump that had formed as she reached her tiny hand towards his own, he quickly grabbed her slightly shaky and cold hand into his own warm one. Ned Stark only inclined his head before taking his place beside his own wife and Tywin was suddenly left with this innocent creature clutching his hand tightly, smiling at him even as her nerves shook her body; the Maester of House Stark suddenly stood before the pair and began the Northern ceremony.

“Who comes before the Old Gods?”

“I, Sansa of House Stark, come before the Old Gods and beg for their blessing of this marriage.” Sansa’s voice was strong, unlike what he had heard in the previous weeks and he suddenly felt himself squeeze her delicate hand back as the Maester smiled before continuing.

“Who else come’s before the Old Gods?”

“I, Tywin of House Lannister, come before the Old Gods and beg for their blessing of this marriage.” He recited the words exactly, his gruff voice muffled slightly over the winds that began to pick up and he allowed himself to look over to Sansa who smiled and blushed prettily at him before turning back to the Maester.

“Lady Sansa of House Stark, do you take this man, Lord Tywin of House Lannister to be your husband?” Sansa and Tywin turned too one another and the both grasped hands as she recited the final words.

“I take this man.” Clapping and cheering rang out between the guest as the Maester raised his hands, Tywin sucking in a breath before stepping closer to his small bride and placing a hand gently under her chin, tilting it ever so slightly before leaning down and kissing her rose petal lips.

Tywin’s heart stuttered as he kissed her soft lips, he hadn’t kissed a woman in over a decade and he’d certainly never kissed anyone as sweet as she…he felt her moan ever so slightly under his lips and he forced himself to pull away, she was perhaps blushing harder than before if that was possible and Tywin felt himself smile down at the girl and her face split into a wide, vibrant grin. With hands clutched they turned to the happy crowd and began to make their way down the frosty aisle too escape into the warmth of Winterfell where an extravagant feast awaited them, the girl hurried towards the feast and Tywin felt himself jogging to keep up with the excited girl, normally he would detest such an act but for some reason he allowed himself this small freedom as his ears were filled with the girls exuberant laughter as they barreled into the decorated hall.

He guided them towards the dias and helped her out of the warm, heavy cloak which was handed off to a maid before helping her into her seat before taking his place beside her as the guest filled the hall along with the clatter of plates, laughter and music as everyone began to fall into the chaotic atmosphere of drink and dancing. Sansa nibbled at her food, but he noticed she primarily found herself within her cups as she drank the bitter ale and wine that was being served to her in platefuls as those around her tried to ‘prepare’ her for the bedding.

She suddenly stood, wobbly at first as she caught herself on the table before grabbing Tywin’s hand and pulling him to his feet and towards the packed dance floor where they easily fell int the crowd. She wrapped herself around him tightly as they danced to the fast paced music, her cheeks alight from the drink and her voice bubbly with only a few slurs as she giddily twirled and wound herself around the dance floor set up in her honor.

**TxS**

“Sister..”Lyanna smiled up prettily at her younger brother, he only looked down at her grimly before sitting next to her in a spot now vacant as Robert and Robb found themselves preoccupied with one another.

“Sweet Ned, this is a joyous day is it not!” Lyanna herself was giddy with excitement and perhaps a too few many drinks, but she let herself slide this once as she watched her children dancing a large and uncoordinated circle to the bards silly song.

“Joyous…I’m not too sure about that Lyanna.” Lyanna was taken aback by Ned’s brisk tone, setting down her goblet and turning to give her brooding brother her full attention as he seemed to be demanding.

“Ned, your eldest daughter has just been married and is as happy as could be! Look at her…” Lyanna pointed towards the dancing couple who found themselves tumbling in their arms, Sansa’s head being thrown back in laughter at the usually unamused Tywin who seemed to be walking on clouds. “…I don’t think I’ve ever seen the girl happier, much less Tywin Lannister!”

“I care _not_ for Tywin Lannister’s happiness…you and Robert _sold_ my daughter to that monster…who’s temper is notorious and you expect me to be happy about it? She should be married to a kind, Northern knight who would treat her like a Queen and instead she is married off to that old, lion.” Ned hissed lowly to her and Lyanna felt her wolfish side come out at the personal attack of Robert and herself.

“We did not _sell_ Sansa to anyone Ned, you agreed to the match yourself and if you’re having doubts yourself than that is your own fault. Tywin never mistreated Joanna, they even had a happy marriage and whilst he may not be an affectionate man, he will treat her right for she is a Northern Lord’s daughter and my niece. Should he do anything unjust, Robert would run him threw before you could even arrive too the Twins.” Ned only huffed, pushing away from her and storming off to some corner to brood whilst Lyanna only scoffed and reached for her wine once again.

“Mama! Mama! Come join us!” Lyanna felt herself smile as little Casanna with her black ringlets bounced in front of the dias while twirling her yellow gown around herself impatiently; Lyanna laughed and stood as she rushed to join her darling little girl, scooping her up in her arms as she joined her other children in the merriment.

“Hey!” Lyanna turned at Robert’s booming voice as he snatched up Lyarra and swung her around, placing her atop his shoulders as he joined their dancing circle, skipping and hopping in step with his children and wife whom he looked over at with a wide smile across his rosy cheeks.

Lyanna smiled widely at her husband and found herself at peace, happiness of how life had turned out for the once wild boy and girl they'd been…they had done well for themselves with their children, their marriage and their own kingdom and whilst it wasn’t exactly how Lyanna wanted it just yet…it was still heart warming for her. As Lyanna danced around she suddenly caught Sansa’s fiery red hair as it swung delicately over Tywin’s forearm as he quietly and delicately carried the sleepy girl out of the chaotic hall and Lyanna felt herself smile again, knowing deep down that she’d done right by her niece and certainly Tywin himself.

**TxS**

_“My Lord?”_ Sansa felt herself mumble out as she was suddenly laid against something soft and feathery, realizing she was suddenly laying in a bed…her marriage bed. Her foggy mind clearing as she felt her boots being untied and clattering to the floor.

“You may call me Tywin…my wife.” Sansa only nodded sleepily, yawning as she tried to force herself awake, her heart starting to hammer in her chest as the ties on the back of her dress began to be pulled apart by Tywin himself.

Sansa felt herself shake across her whole body as the wedding gown fell away and left it pooling in her lap, Tywin helping her up and off the feathery bed for only a moment to allow the gown to fall in a pool around the bed before laying her back down in only her chemise and stockings. She watched with wide eyes as he moved towards her feet and slowly pulled the stockings away from her skin, goosebumps raising in anticipation and nerves as the cool room suddenly became ice cold as realization began to wash over her.

She closed her eyes as he began to pull away at his doublet and boots, hearing everything clatter to the floor and waited to feel him atop of her, her heart pounding loud enough that she was afraid he would hear from his end of the bed as he spread her clenched legs apart allowing her chemise to fall closer to her waist and reveal her underlings. Yet it never came and instead she heard him let out a harsh, quiet sound and she found herself opening her eyes and staring down at him.

His hand raised above the opening of her legs and blood dribbled onto the bed beneath her, her eyebrows screwing up in confusion as she pushed herself up onto her hands whilst Tywin shook his hand free of the last remnants of blood before wrapping it in a thin piece of random cloth. She watched as he came around the bed and began to settle himself in all whilst Sansa was left propped up, legs open, in utter confusion at this unseen turn of events!

“My Lor—I mean Tywin…aren’t we meant to… _consummate_ our wedding?” Her voice held confusion and quivered even a bit at the seemingly foolish question. Tywin simply gazed up at her, reaching for a red curl that he rubbed between his calloused fingers before sighing and sitting up beside her.

“Truthfully…Sansa, you do not know me and I do not know you much at all. My first wife, Joanna was older than you are now when we first married and I had known her for many years and whilst we may be married under the Old Gods…we are not married under The Seven. We shall be traveling back towards Casterly Rock which will take over a fortnight to get there if we make haste…on that night that we wed in front of The Seven and we’ve gotten to know one another, only then will be have our true wedding night.” With that he laid down and shifted till he was comfortable, Sansa was left shocked as she processed this new information that she had never expected.

As she laid down beside her husband, this oddly surprising and…kind man, she allowed herself to inch closer until they were almost touching before closing her eyes and trying to fall asleep all whilst drinking in his warmth. Her whispered words carried airily through the silent bed chamber and yet Tywin still heard it as his heart hammered harshly in his chest.

_“Thank you Tywin..”_

**TxS**

_“WHERE IS HE!”_ Lyanna jumped in her seat as her door was thrown open and Ned, her usually sweet, if not brooding brother, stormed in with something balled into one of his fist. Lyanna stood and walked towards the man who looked nothing of her brother and tried to gauge what could possibly be wrong.

“What on earth are you talking about Ned?” Something white was thrust into her face and Lyanna was forced to take it from Ned’s shaking hands and she watched as it fell out into shape and she suddenly understood her brothers anger.

_“Oh…”_

“NOT just _‘Oh’_ …how dare he hang this for _ALL_ of Winterfell too see! And they would have, had I not ripped it off the wall in the great hall!” Lyanna folded the bloodied, marriage bed sheet and laid it on an empty side table before turning to her brother as she tried to find some kind of calming words for the usually docile man.

“Ned, I’m sure he didn’t mean any harm—“

 _“NO!_ You don’t get to tell me anything Lyanna! I should have never let you and Robert convince me of this…he is a despicable man who will shame Sansa till his dying day! She will be ruined by and his vile ways! This is your fault! With your schemes and hatred of the Lannister all because your husband can’t keep himself from philandering with Cersei!”

 _“ENOUGH!”_ Lyanna shouted over her raging brother as she felt her own blood boil to the breaking point “You do not get to talk too me like this, I am your _Queen_ and you shall treat me with the respect I deserve! And whilst my intentions for this marriage may have been self satisfying, which I will admit…I would _never_ let her get hurt. She is my niece and I love her dearly…Tywin _will_ treat her with the respect she deserve, more so now that she is a Lannister. When he finally dies she and her children shall inherit _ALL_ of Casterly Rock and all the fortune that come with it…she shall be the second richest woman in the land and _far_ from ruin.”

Lyanna pushed past her brother and made her way towards the still thrown open door, needing to go wake the children and start them on breaking their fast when she stopped suddenly and turned back to Ned, who stood with his head downcast.

“I swear to you Ned, he shall treat her well….I don’t know how I know this or why, but deep down I just know that you do not have to worry about her under his protection…” Lyanna let the hopefully comforting words trail off as she left, closing the door delicately behind her too allow Ned a few moments to himself, a much needed time to collect and gather his raging thoughts.

**TxS**

_Not much is known about the journey back towards the South, which is an unfortunate reoccurring theme during the beginning of the Lord and Lady Lannister’s history, but we do know the weather was amicable and allowed for a swift travel. Whilst their party traveled South, Lady Lannister’s eldest brother, Robb Stark, had his own bride coming North. Roslin Frey whom was a sweet and delicate Lady that brought much happiness and structure to Robb Stark’s otherwise chaotic life._

_The bulk to Lord and Lady Lannister’s history is documented and preserved thanks to Tywin’s sister, Genna, who kept impeccable records of her own as well as journals that remained intact whilst also having documents from Lord and Lady Lannister’s own hands along with many of their fellow family members and allies throughout the rest of their lives while living in Casterly Rock._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow!! I hope you enjoyed seeing the wedding and 'bedding' of these two! I know it may seem like Tywin is extremely soft in this story, but once he is back in Casterly Rock we shall see more of our hard and 'cruel' lion, but just remember he does have a soft spot for his little wife, Sansa! ;) I'm linking the pinterest board I've created for this story which shall be updated as the story unfolds, simply remove the spaces added! Some characters are on the storyboard that we haven't met yet, but it doesn't give too much away and is in fact a bit of a sneak peak for those who go over and check it out! Also while I LOVE Sophie Turner, for this story I have 'cast' Isolda Dychauk who played Lucrezia Borgia in Borgia mainly because she looks very innocent and young whereas we don't have many good innocent and Lannister colored Sophie Turner photos! Please review, leave kudos, bookmarks and continue to enjoy the story as it unfolds! 
> 
> https:// www.pinterest.com/ AinsleighLeigh/ the-lions-heart/

**Author's Note:**

> I shall update this tomorrow! Please leave all your love in the comments, kudos and bookmarks! I love you all and hope you will enjoy the entirety of this!


End file.
